Sensei No Petto: Don't Let Go Of This Hand
by Team GEMINI
Summary: *The original version of the Sensei No Petto story* Takamachi Nanoha, is a 24 year old doctor living in the cold and lonely city of Tokyo Japan. Her world was nothing but a gray patch until she gets saved by a dashing burgundy eyed beauty. Fate x Nanoha
1. Chapter 1

**先生のぺット : その手は放さないでくれ**_  
Sensei No Petto : Don't Let Go Of This Hand_

**ティムジェミニ**_  
~Team GEMINI~_

_

* * *

  
_

Yuki : YES!! SENSEI NO PETTO! XD This is actually the original version of the story. I actually remember a reviewer ask me if the story had anything to do with the Manga/Drama "Kimi wa Petto". I have to clear this up right now, but Sensei No Petto started off with a line from a song from Zetsubou Sensei, "Marrionete" to be exact. The line is, "Sensei no petto". xD So yea... the idea stuck and this is what I got. I litterally took teacher's pet seriously... but with a twist.

This story is REALLY different from the Sensei No Petto we posted up first. The two have NOTHING in common what so ever. To prove that the two have nothing in common I will give you one special hint.

Type in : xyuki(.)deviantart(.)com(/)art(/)Soccer-Fate-112054469 and just remove the parenthesis. :3

:3 So enjoy our latest story posted, and once again remember REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE STORY UPDATED.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Big Girl's Don't Cry_

* * *

Once again I woke up to an empty bed. I know I really shouldn't bother feeling depressed about this, I mean when was the last time I had a steady lover? Last night didn't count, so I think about... oh, it's been 6 months since we broke up. Not that I care really, he was such a pathetic excuse of a man.

I got off of the lonely and somewhat sticky bed with a groan. I've always hated love hotels, it just stunk. They clean it but the smell of sex just wouldn't leave, and I can't believe I allowed myself to get taken here again. I'm such a slut.

_Uwa-Uwa-Wa-A_

I growled at the tune, snarling at it really as I snatched the hot pink phone off of the table, I frowned at the name it displayed. It was my boss, and she did not seem happy about this.

"Hello?" I mumbled. My boss's voice was hard to listen to her annoying fake accent, the little lisp she had, as well as the fact I had a killer hang over. "Mhm, I'll be over as soon as I can. Think you can get someone to put it on my desk? Ah, okay, thank you."

I scanned the room for my clothes and found them scattered all over the floor carelessly. I also noticed that there was another set aside from my own. The poor bastard hasn't left yet, I can probably stiff him with the bill for the hotel. So I quickly went for my clothes and began to dress, and as I dressed I could hear the sound of water running. He was taking a shower, and if my ears aren't deceiving me, I think he was singing the opening theme song to the hit tv show, The Depression of Round Edge Sharpie.

"Crap, how desperate was I last night?" I asked myself with utter disgust.

Finally I was dressed, smelling of beer, sex, and the stench of a man. I checked the hotel room once again to see if I had forgotten anything, and seeing as I had everything I just simply left.

* * *

Work was the same as usual, people scurrying away from me, whispering to each other, and most of all checking me out all at the same time. It was really quite tiresome, and at other times it was just downright unbearable. And today, it was actually pretty tolerable compared to others.

"Ah, Sensei," a man stuttered out. "Do you think you can look at these spread sheets?" he asked me with a quivering hand as he held the sheets out. I looked up at him with a stoic face and nodded my head. "O-Or maybe not, I'll ask Steve instead. Sorry for bothering you, Ma'am!"

I sighed and replied, "Sure, do that."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he stammered out with a salute.

'_Stupid weakling.'_ I thought to myself with a scowl as I turned back to my boring game of solitaire. _'I need something to do ASAP.' _

* * *

Work had lasted much longer than expected. The boss caught on to what I was doing and finally gave me something to do, they were the spread sheets from earlier. I guess Steve couldn't figure it out, not that they were difficult, they were just long... really, _really_ long.

The time now was 8pm, I was the last one out from my entire division, the day shift. The only good thing that I made out of this predicament was the fact I had overtime pay to look forward to. See, there are good things about being single.

After leaving the office I wandered into a local bar to get picked up by someone. The bar was high class of course, so no sleazy drunks here, just rich snooty people looking for a good time. It wasn't long till I got hit on.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here all alone?" he asked me with a grin. I didn't look at him directly, but I had quirked my eyebrow to show him that I was listening. "Where's your boyfriend, Little Lady?" he asked me.

"Don't have one." I replied courtly.

"Ah, so you willing to have a good time with me tonight?" he offered with a dashing grin. I merely shrugged my shoulders. The grin on his face was wiped off clean by this gesture. "Playing hard to get are ya?" he growled at me. Now I was paying attention to the conversation. The person I would go home with would show up in a little while, I just had to wait till he felt the need to save me. The man sneered at me as he grabbed hold of my arm, people watched the scene but none came to help me. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." He placed a hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming, but still no one came to help.

He dragged me out through the back door and forced me into the dark alley. He pushed me again the brick wall, his hand still covering my mouth tightly. I felt his fingers make a trail on my right leg, his rank breath on my neck, and his tiny erection rubbing against my inner thigh.

"You're a pretty tall bitch, not my type, but you've got a pretty good face and seriously nice tits." he chuckled. "Don't go fightin' it okay, Sweetie? Just relax." The sound of his zipper going down was probably the scariest thing I've ever heard. "I am so going to enjoy this."

"Let her go!" someone shouted angrily. My hero has finally come to save me.

The man turned to the new comer and sneered and said, "Why don't you make me you fucking blow job!"

My hero had stumbled and I had stopped my fidgeting. "W-Well... what the hell!?" my savior exclaimed in confusion. "What kind of comeback was that? Sheesh!"

"Scram!" the man screamed.

"I'll say this one last time, let her go!" the stranger exclaimed in anger. As a sign of defiance, the man grinned and grinded his tiny erection against me, causing me to scream out in disgust. The stranger's fist clenched tightly as he charged for us.

The man turned to the newcomer with a tiny pocket knife that was still larger than his tiny erection. The stranger didn't waver in their advance and launched a punch at the rapist. I felt a splatter of liquid on my face before the man went down. I had my eyes closed when the impacted had occurred, but when I opened my eyes and I finally got to see my savior's face. She was beautiful.

"You okay there, Ma'am?" she asked me with a tender smile. I nodded my head. She pulled out a tiny cloth from her pocket and wiped the tears off of my cheeks. "We should get you home, would you mind if I escort you?"

I was lost in her haunting ruby red eyes, a trait I have never seen on a normal person before. With a stammer I replied with a shy smile, "Yes, please do."

She nodded her head and extended her hand to the street, "Lead the way."

We walked in silence, the city buzzing around us as if we didn't exist at all. I took a moment to observe my savior a little better now that we had some decent light. She was truly an amazing person. She had long blonde hair tied down by a ponytail. Her face was something else; she looked regal like a prince, calm like a spring breeze, and gentle like a caring mother. Another feature I had noticed about her was the fact she caused my neck some great pain when I looked up at her. That was a tiny problem on my part.

"So um, my apartment is nearby. I can make it on my own." I lied. I wanted her to walk me home.

She shook her gorgeous head slowly, "It would be an honor to walk you home."

"Okay." I replied timidly.

We were once again walking in silence. I noticed I had slowed my walking pace to walk beside her, my eyes trailing her body once again. I liked how tall she was, and how graceful she moved. When people walked passed us, they would turn their heads and watch us with a lingering desire.

The Tokyo lights began to dimmer down as we entered the rural area of town. She and I stood before my apartment's front door awkwardly. I wanted her to come in, but I didn't know how to ask. I couldn't be blunt like how I acted with my past one night stands; she was something else, something special. I wanted her to stay, but how do I say it?

"I should get going now." she said trying to excuse herself politely. I opened my mouth to ask her to stay the night. "But um..."

"Yes?" I asked her excitedly.

She chuckled to herself quietly, her left hand going up to scratch the back of her head. "Do you have a band aid on you by any chance?" she asked me. I looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. Her eyes went wide as she began to wave her hands in front of me nervously. "Not that I wanna use the one you're using, uh ahahaha! Awkward." she laughed out nervously.

I watched her with an amused smile, but that smile faded away the moment I saw her right hand.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The man turned to the newcomer with a tiny pocket knight that was still larger than his tiny erection. The stranger didn't waver in is advance and launched a punch at the rapist. I felt a splatter of liquid on my face before the man went down. I had my eyes closed when the impacted had occurred, but when I opened my eyes and I finally got to see my savior's face. She was beautiful.

"You okay there, Ma'am?" she asked me with a tender smile. I nodded my head. She pulled out a tiny cloth from her pocket and wiped the tears off of my cheeks. "We should get you home, would you mind if I escort you?"

* * *

End flashback

* * *

I don't cry, not even at the face of danger. "Your hand!" I exclaimed out in worry. I reached for her injured hand, the wound still seeping out the thick red substance at an alarming rate. "You got hurt trying to protect me..."

"Hm, it isn't as bad as you think." she said with a tender smile.

"No, it is! That moment when you wiped something off of my face that was blood wasn't it." It wasn't a question, I knew it was blood. The tender stranger didn't reply, she merely pulled her hand away from me and smiled.

"I am sorry for troubling you."

"Please come in, have a bath, please... it's the least I can do for you." I pleaded. It took a moment for the stranger to reply, her eyes showing me inner turmoil. "Please?"

She closed her eyes and nodded her head, "Only if it is okay with you."

"Of course it is! I owe you one for saving me." I replied with a bright smile. My hero blushed at me, and I felt myself swoon in her presence. "Anyways, follow me upstairs."

"Thank you once again." she said with a polite bow.

I lead her into the apartment complex, showing her to the elevator. We stood beside each other quietly, her eyes staring up at the floor we were currently passing. I chuckled quietly at how amused she was at the blinking numbers. It was cute really, she seemed so mature when she punched the daylights out of that guy with the tiny penis, but now she was like a little girl who had a thing for shiny lights.

"You're acting like you've never been in an elevator." I said giggling at her. My hero turned to me with a cute blush on her handsome face and returned her gaze to the flashing little lights. "Cute."

"Excuse me, what?" she says with much curiosity.

"Nothing," I tell her.

Once again we stood side by side waiting for my floor to come up next. I was beginning to fidget under the silence, but I found salvation when the elevator flashed Floor 18. I smiled at her and led her towards my door allowing her inside. As I led her inside I felt kind of nervous. Today will be my first night with another woman, and if things worked out for me I could at least get her number and maybe...

"Hm, the shower is over there." I told her pointing towards the bathroom. I turned to her and frowned, "After you take your shower I'll clean your wound." I said, a twinge of guilt running through my veins.

"Thank you for your hospitality." she said with a cute blush.

Quietly I watched her enter the bathroom and waited patiently for the shower to start up. When I heard the familiar sound of the water running I sprang to life. I ran into the bed room and tidied things up. Picking my dirty clothes and shoving them underneath the bed, and picking up the bras I had left hanging on the lamp and ceiling fan carelessly.

Running into the living room I picked up my discarded video games and put them in the game rack in a nice neat order. I pushed my game systems aside, fixing their cords neatly. I got up and headed for the first aid kit only stopping for an instance when my eyes met with the empty room inscribed with the name "Vivio". I felt a hallow pang in my heart as my eyes stared at that depressing room.

During that tiny instance, the water stopped running telling me that she had finished with her shower. I looked around briefly and found everything in check, and headed towards the place that I kept the first aid kit. The kit was placed conveniently in a closed cabinet in my book shelf.

"I should move this thing to a more visible spot..." I said to myself as I bent down and opened to door concealing the first aid kit. With the kit in hand I stood up and turned around. I saw her peeking at me curiously behind the wall cautiously. Waving my hand at her, "Come here, I'm not going to hurt you." I cooed with a quietly giggle.

She chuckled at me and walked over quietly. We sat down on the sofa, her hand stretched out towards to me, the wound clearly visible now that she had washed off the caked on blood. I winced as I got a good look at it. The wound the man had inflicted was much worse than I had first thought, much worse.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"Its okay." she replied quietly.

I reached out for her hand, grasping it softly with my own. Her skin felt so soft to the touch I couldn't help but give into the urge to run my thumb over her delicate fingers. I felt her eyes on me the whole time, she watched me carefully, tentatively, cautiously... waiting to pounce.

"Just got to wrap up the wound and we're done." I chirped happily. She nodded her head and smiled at me, that single smile made my heart soar.

So I turned my attention from her radiant smile to her now cleaned cut. I wrapped her hand securely in the gauze, tight enough so that it wouldn't fall off during the night and just loose enough to keep her blood circulating.

"There done!" I exclaimed with a grin.

My hero didn't say anything; she just sat there with a serious expression on her face. Her hand held onto my own tightly when I tried to release her. Her grip was tight, preventing me from escaping her clutches. I could feel electricity running through me with every second that passed by between us.

"No, we're not done." she informed me playfully.

She moved so quickly and I found myself pinned on the floor her lips capturing my own in a passionate kiss. This was what I was aiming for, a night with a beautiful woman who had risked her life to save me. There was no time to be scared, I had to take action!

"Fate," she said as she broke the kiss. I looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. "My name."

"Nanoha." I replied.

"I look forward to this then, Nanoha." she said with a sexy grin and a husky voice.

My name coming from her was enough to give me the necessary energy to overpower her. I took control and pinned her to the ground with an equally seductive grin on my face. I hovered over her, waiting for her to make the first move, and with a coy smile she caught on to what I was doing and raised her head and kissed me. The kiss was a lustful kiss at first, but it slowed down to a softer tenderer kiss.

My formerly nameless hero had somehow freed herself from my grasp and began to wrap her arms around my waist, pulling me down towards her. Every move I made to break free was fruitless, but the pressure she caused within me caused me to moan pleasantly as we kissed. I couldn't take the teasing anymore; I wanted to take things further. So I broke the kiss I turned my head towards the hallway and suggested to take this somewhere else.

I felt her hold on me slacken, allowing me to pull away from her. As I straddled her hips her eyes stayed focus on me. Her perfect featured mesmerized me in a way that no man has ever entranced me.

"Lead the way." she said with a husky tone of voice that sent chills up my spine. Her sweet little smile made my heart pound against my chest rapidly, but somewhere in the pit of my stomach I felt like I would regret this. "You do... wanna do me... right?" she asked me her head titling slightly as she bit her lower lip in a seductive, yearning way.

"Yes." was all I could say.


	2. Chapter 2

**先生のぺット : その手は放さないでくれ**  
_Sensei No Petto : Don't Let Go Of This Hand_

**ティムジェミニ**  
_~Team GEMINI~_

_

* * *

  
_

;o Thanks for the reviews, and we hope you enjoy the second chapter of Sensei No Petto : Don't Let Go.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE STORY UPDATED. 10 REVIEWS TO GET XYUKI TO UPDATE!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

_My Hero Of Another Sort

* * *

  
_

'_Last night was amazing,'_ I thought to myself happily._ 'I've always hated to be on the bottom, but wow! Just wow.'_

Curling myself into fetal position, the blankets up to my chin I let out a content sigh. My body hasn't felt this warm and fuzzy since the first time I was touched. Hm, if I thought about it carefully this really is the first time I've been touched... by a woman.

"Nyahaha, I had sex with another woman. I feel naughty." I giggled to myself quietly, my emotions ranging from bubbly to fluffy.

Her soft touches, the way her breasts pressed against my own, her fingers digging deep within me causing me to climax, the way her hair smelled, her kisses, her tongue that ran circles and left trails down my body... I rolled onto my back and took a deep breath, her scent still lingered even though she wasn't beside me. My eyes shot wide open as I sat up straight. The covers pooled around me leaving my upper area exposed. "Where is she?" I asked myself.

Her clothes weren't on the floor, actually my clothes weren't on the floor either. My clothes were folded up nicely on the bedside table waiting for me. I felt a small smile on my face as I reached out to them. She even had my underwear folded up on top of my shirt, great...

After I got dressed I braced myself to see what my one night stand had stolen, but I was pleasantly surprised to see that everything was in place. She even made me some breakfast which was sitting beside a glass of milk. This was a real surprise, from all my one night stands I can probably bare to stick around her for a little longer, but said one night was still no where in sight.

"Where'd you go, Fate?" I asked myself as I looked around for the beautiful blonde that had saved me and rocked my world.

The sound of the TV caught my attention quickly and I headed towards the living room. Here is where I found the beautiful blonde hunched over with the first aid kit open. I walked over to her, peering over her shoulder, "What are you doing?" I asked her.

She didn't seemed phased by my sudden appearance, she just continued to tend to her hand. "I accidentally re-opened the wound earlier this morning. Hope you don't mind I'm using your kit." she replied calmly.

"Want some help?" I asked her with a smile. She nodded her head and waited for me to sit down beside her. She handed me her hand careful of the bandage, she surprised me really. Her hand was well wrapped, kind of like how a professional would do it... or is she someone who's just used to getting hurt? "You're hand is really well bandaged up." I complimented her.

"Thank you, this kind of stuff happens quite frequently." she replied.

"Oh, so you go around every night saving damsels in distress, allow them to take you home, and have hot fiery love-love with them?" I said with a teasing giggle, she didn't reply. Fate had quirked her right eyebrow and grinned at me. "You can't be serious... are you?" I dared to ask her.

"Of course not. What kind of respectable middle school student would I be if I went around and did that?" she asked me with a sultry grin. "Plus, you were a special case. I felt compelled to save you... kind of like destiny was pulling me towards you."

I looked at her oddly, "Okay that was cheesy, Fate, and yeah that would be odd for a middle sch-SHIT!"

"What?"

"Y-You're in mi-middle sch-school?" I asked her, my eyes wide in realization. Fate nodded her head with a large, proud of her achievement in the academic scale. I felt myself become faint at the revelation. "S-So I-"

Fate grinned as she kissed me on the lips playfully. She pulled back from the kiss, our lips still touching lightly. "You," I shook my head. "Yes you, had sex," once again I shook my head in denial. "With a 15 year old middle school student. Though I can't blame you, I'm drop dead gorgeous."

I pushed her away from me, my hand clutching on to my shirt. "L-Look, what happened last night was an a-"

"Nanoha, don't say it was an accident. Please." she pleaded quietly.

"But..."

"No buts, Nanoha." Fate said with a reaffirming smile. "I made the first move, and I didn't tell you how old I was."

"Damn right you didn't tell me!" I yelled at her with a hot blush. I had caught a glimpse of her cleavage and instantly thought that she definitely did not have the body of a 15 year old. A bead of sweat rolled down my neck as my mind formed situations if anyone found out what I had done. "L-Look, Fate, I don't want any trouble okay?"

Fate frowned at me and looked at her hand. "Nanoha, I wasn't going to tell the cops on you. I liked what happened, and if you don't mind..." she paused and placed a hand on my cheek. "I'd like it to happen again." I wanted to say no straight out, but the feeling of her hand against my cheek was so irresistible. "So what do you say?"

"No."

"What?" Fate blurted out with wide eyes. She pulled her hand back and scratched her head. "Why not?"

"You are 15 years old, there is a 9 year age difference." I informed her, but she didn't seem to care. "I'm a licensed family physician, and I-"

"Neat!" Fate exclaimed with childish amusement. I cringed at how she was acting, yesterday she was so mature, her eyes held a different look, but now... she's really acting like the silly teenager she was.

"As I was saying," I continued. "I cannot have this silly little fling marked on my permanent record." Fate scoffed poked at her bandaged hand. "Don't you act that way with me young lady!"

"Yes, Mother..." Fate mumbled quietly, her eyes narrowing a tad bit from anger.

My mind had registered what I had just said and I quickly placed a hand over my mouth, a warm fuzzy feeling welling inside of me. I yelled at her as if she was my child, even though I did technically do the nasty with her last night, but that's a different story.

"Look can you just leave?" I asked her quietly. Fate shook her head. "Why not?"

Fate looked around licking her lips sensually, her chest emphasized by the shirt she had not done up fully. Her eyes had lost their childish gleam and I saw the woman I had been mesmerized by. Fate's eyes met my own, blue verses red, "I don't have any where else to go." I scoffed at her and pointed towards the door. "I'm not kidding." she said.

"So is that why you saved me last night? For a place to spend the night?" I asked her, my anger flaring up with each passing second.

"No, like I said earlier." Fate tried to explain. "I saved you because I felt something compel me to, and don't blame it on my sense of justice because it isn't."

"I wasn't going to bring that up." I growled at her.

Fate sat with her legs crossed as she leaned back using her arms as leverage. "Please let me stay here. I'll help pay for rent."

"What?" I said with a quirked eyebrow. "Do you know how much this place cost?"

"Quite a bit, I've stayed in one before." she said with a grin.

"So you do know, then how can you even think about helping pay for it?" I asked her with a confident grin. "Seriously, give me a reason and I'll think about it."

"Well, for one, I'm only homeless because my dormitory got closed down because of a pest infestation and no Land Lord wants to allow a 15 year old rent out one of their apartments," she began. "Two, my family doesn't live in Tokyo. They're living in Kyoto, I'm only in Tokyo for academic reasons."

"Er..."

"As for helping you pay for the apartment, I'll get a job somewhere." Fate said as she ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair. "I've gotten job offers from a few host clubs, I refuse to work at a fast food joint... I can pretty much just whore out my good looks for money."

I contemplated for a moment at what I should do. I wanted her to get out, but I wanted to help her as well. She saved my life, and she has a valid reason why she doesn't have a home. I can also understand why she can't find a place of her own, Land Lords to tend to reject young people because of common stereotypes. Somewhere deep down I felt a maternal instinct to keep her here, but this situation didn't seem to fit the urge.

So with a sigh I said, "So you're actually willing to use your good looks to earn money?"

"Yes." she nodded her head and replied with a pride-less grin only an idiot would own.

"I'll let you stay if you do one thing."

"What's that?" Fate asked me, her eyes shining with eagerness.

"I'll let you stay if you become my daughter. I'll feed you, clothe you, take care of you, allow you to continue your schooling, and I'll give you a place to stay. You won't have to use your looks to gain money for rent because I technically already own this apartment cell." I informed her. "But in return I want you to respect me, you will have very limited rights, follow all of my rules, and you do what I say." I told her strictly. "You see there are a few things I regret about my life, and well... I feel compelled to help you and at the same time regain what I've lost."

"Okay?" she mumbled still a little confused.

"So how about it? If you don't like my wager, I'd like you to get out of my apartment." I said with a triumphant grin. This will definitely scare her off and I can forget about the fact I had sex with a minor.

Fate didn't respond, she seemed hesitant for the moment part her mind turning its gears as she contemplated my offer. Her ruby red eyes stared at me with that same childish amusement that _she_ had once looked up at me with.

"So you'll give me a place to stay, free meals, you'll allow me to keep going to school for absolutely no money?" she asked me tentatively, and as my reply I nodded my head. "And all you ask for in return is for me to respect you, do as you say, don't do anything bad, and pretty much treat you like my mother?" Once again I nod my head.

"If you don't like it, get out." I replied as sweetly as I could.

Fate flinched and leaned further away from me, her beautiful face showing much discomfort. At least that was what I thought before she pounced on me.

"Hai, Okaa-san!" Fate exclaimed with a happy grin. I tried my best to once again push her away but Fate was a lot stronger then I had expected. She gave me a kiss on the cheek causing a small blush on my face. "So-So! What's my name, what's my name?" she asked me excitedly. I shot her questioning look, my struggling stopping completely. "I'm you're daughter now, so you got to name me right?"

"Oh, okay..." I mumbled. "Bob." Fate stopped hugging me, settling down rather quickly, she stared at me with a quiet growl. "I was kidding, Vivio."

"Vivio?" she said testing out the name. I nodded my head and braced myself for the hug the 6ft tall girl gave me. "Un! So, Okaa-san, did you eat the breakfast I made you?" she asked me with a cute little smile.

"Um, no..." I replied quietly. "I don't really eat breakfast."

"Oh? Why though? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Fate exclaimed angrily. "You should eat something, Okaa-san!"

Sighing I decided to volley the question back at her, "What about you? Did you eat yet?" Fate blushed and shook her head. "Hmph, my point has been proven."

"Objection!" Fate shouted. "I didn't eat because it'd be kind of rude to raid your fridge."

"At least you've got manners, but pride is another matter..." I muttered to myself quietly, Fate obviously not hearing it. I gingerly pushed her off of me and stood up, Fate looked up at me with curiosity and followed suit. "Come Vivio, I'll go make you some breakfast, and for what you made me... I'll make a special exception today."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Fate beamed at me and walked beside me, our height difference made painfully clear. I didn't mind it as much as I thought. Fate didn't look like your average teenager, she looked a bit like she was around my age... but that attitude of her's sheesh.

We reached the kitchen table shortly and Fate plopped down happily. She smiled at me and watched me patiently as I began to make her break fast. Nothing transpired between us during the short 10 minutes it took me to prepare her a nice little meal. Fate, being so excited didn't even bother to mention anything about the breakfast she had made me. I watched her wolf down the scrambled eggs and toast, my eyes drifting over to the plain peanut butter sandwich cut which was out in a heart shape.

Fate looked up from the plate, her mouth still full of food, "Are shoo going chu eat it ash promished?" she asked me in fluent_ 'Mouth-Full-Of-Food-Ese'_. I giggled at her and nodded my head wordlessly. "Yay!"

"Don't eat with your mouth full, Vivio." I scolded her playfully.

I reached out to the sandwich and took a bite, the sandwich itself tasted like a regular sandwich, but somehow this one felt special. Maybe it was because Fate had made it for me, or maybe she did something to it, bah I don't know.

"It's yummy, Vivio, you did a good job." I complimented her with a small smile.

"Shank shoo Okaa-shan!" Fate replied happily with food still in her mouth.

After we had finished eating, Fate and I just sat in our chairs and looked at each other talking about ourselves. Fate hadn't told me much about herself, but she told me what kinds of foods she liked and what kinds she didn't. She told me she liked: fish, eggs, noodles, soup in general, mushrooms, and green leafy salads. The foods she didn't like where: green peppers, yellow peppers, red peppers, chilli peppers, jalapeno peppers, or anything to do with peppers. I'm guessing she doesn't like peppers very much.

"You really don't like peppers do you?" I asked her.

"Nopes, I hate em." she growled as she scoffed all forms of peppers.

"It's a shame, they're my favorite." I informed her honestly. Fate jumped up groaned as her head met with the table. "Nyahaha, don't worry I won't cook you anything with peppers. I promise."

Fate didn't say anything, she just kept her head on the table her shoulders slumped. "You have a cute laugh." she said against the table. A small blush crept upon my face as I mumbled a quiet thank you. "So, uh... Okaa-san...?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What about sex?" she asked me out of no where causing me to spit out my drink.

"W-What!?"

"Sex, you know intercourse? The way humans reproduce? Making love? Rolling in the hay? Doing it like rabbits? Vacuuming the carpet? Doing the horizontal tango? Fu-" Fate said naming several terms used to replace the three letter word at an amazing speed.

"What of it?" I said quickly cutting her off before she went on. I had been hoping she'd let that topic slide... "And I really could have gone without all of those analogies."

"So, just because I'm living here as your daughter doesn't mean I have to constantly play the roll right?" Fate tried to explain, her eyes meeting my own. "I can still be Fate behind your bedroom doors. Or was last night not enjoyable for you?"

"Eh," I began, I can't be seriously thinking this over am I? "I mean, I had fun last night. You were really good, better then any man I've been with."

"Thank you, I am rather proud about that." Fate said with a grin.

"But, you're 9 years younger then me. Knowing this makes it feel kind of wrong." I confessed. I honestly had a blast last night, Fate was definitely way better then anyone I've ever slept with, and trust me I've slept with many a man.

"The age difference doesn't really matter," Fate said. "I mean you had no problem screaming my name out in ecstacy last night, and I'm pretty sure you were pretty fond of the way I used my tongue." She licked her lips seductively as she leaned back into her chair, her fingers running down the crease between her large breasts.

Blood rushed to my face as I said, "M-Maybe, I ca-can pretend you aren't 15 and illegal."

"Good girl." Fate said in a sultry voice. "Plus, I don't want my new Okaa-san to go out after work just to hook up with some random guy. If you need my body in any way so be it, I wouldn't mind. Just ask and I'll comply without any hesitations."

"You are really bold you know that?" I shot at her. Fate nodded her head smiled courteously. "Not, that I mind though."

"So, did you really have fun last night?" she asked me with a small blush on her face.

"Yes, yes I did. Thank you for that, Vi-... Fate-chan." I corrected myself quickly, when it comes to anything sexual I shall call her by her name. Yes, that seems more appropriate.

"I'm glad." Fate mumbled happily.

"Hm, isn't today a school day, Vivio?" I asked her, recalling that today was only Wednesday. Fate nodded her answer. "So which school do you go to? I'll drive you."

"TSAB: Boy's Academy." she told me in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Boy's Academy!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**先生のぺット : その手は放さないでくれ**  
_Sensei No Petto : Don't Let Go Of This Hand_

**ティムジェミニ**  
_~Team GEMINI~_

_

* * *

  
_

Yuki : Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been super swamped with so many things it isn't even funny. I have work, schooling, my significant other... and a giant load of new projects. Check out my deviantart page to see it. :3

P.s - It's a story collaboration so... it'll be worth the wait.

Oh and... prepare for the BIGGEST... story postage and updates by us really soon. XDDD

Hm... so honestly, how do you like our new header? :D If you don't like it... well to bad, because it's here to stay! From now on, we of Team GEMINI will be writing our titles in Japanese... (with the translation beneath it of course) :3. YAY WE'RE BEING CREATIVE!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_House Hold Rules_

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" I blurted out in surprise. Fate shook her head and smiled. "But... you're a girl."

"So?"

"That's a boy's school."

"Once again, so?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I looked at the time and cringed, today was my day off and yet here I was worrying over some chick I slept with last night. Honestly, what was I thinking when I offered to let her be my daughter?

'_Gr, she's brain washed me with those sexy curves of hers', _I thought to myself with a growl.

"You know what; I'm not going to bother asking why." I told her as I tried my best to avert my gaze from her breasts to the table between us. "Because I can pretty much guess that whatever reason you have will sound something like it came straight from an anime or manga."

"Hm, pretty much." Fate chuckled lightly as she** finally** buttoned up her shirt. She looked up at the clock behind me which read sometime around 7:40am, stood up, walked to my side, bended down, and kissed me on the cheek. "I should get going then, Okaa-san."

I felt dumbstruck the moment Fate's lips touched my skin, and the way she had called me her mother. I watched her walk away from me, her long blonde hair fluttering behind her gracefully. Standing up I called to her, "Vivio!" Fate spun around and looked at me with curiosity, her head titled to the side. "I said I'd drive you remember?"

"Oh, um... I'm not heading to the school right away." Fate replied. "I have to drop by somewhere and pick up my school stuff." Fate walked back to me and wrapped her arms around me, her lips pressed against my own silencing anymore protest from me. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll come back to you without a doubt."

That... was not a very daughterly action...

"P-Promise?" I asked her, my words escaping from my mouth without my permission. I think I was actually worried about her running off and never coming back to me.

"I promise." Fate answered quietly as she bent down and kissed me again. Fate broke away from me and turned to leave before stopping and turning back. "I'll be a little late coming home today. I'm going to go pick up some clothes and supplies after school, but as soon as I do, I'll come right back home to you. Just uh, open the door for me?" Fate laughed and with that Fate ran towards the door, slipping on her sneakers, and rushed out the door slamming it behind her.

I inhaled and exhaled my frustrations, "I should've told her not to slam the door. Ma, oh well."

With Fate gone from the apartment I couldn't help but let out a small shout of glee. Fate had looked so hot just now, the way she wrapped her arms around me, the kisses, and her voice. Oh gosh, how can a middle school student look so yummy!?

"Nyahaha..." I giggled quietly, my body feeling like a puddle when I thought back to that good bye kiss. "I am officially a pedophile... God damn you Pedobear." I grumbled happily, the smirk on my lips unfading.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

* * *

I rolled around my bed, bored out of my mind. Today was my day off and I had absolutely nothing to do. My house was clean; fridge was still fully stocked, and no laundry to do. I was completely free today.

"Mou, I wish today wasn't a school day!" I complained out loud. I stopped with the rolling and laid flat on my back with my arm over my tummy, the other dangling off of the bed, with my eyes closed. "If it wasn't a school day I'd probably still be in bed with Fate-chan." And then it hit me... literally. My eyes snapped open in surprise and all I could see was pink. "What the?" I mumbled as I peeled off the pink object. I held it out and blushed heavily. The object I had in my hands at the moment were the panties I had worn last night. With my brows furrowed together a quiet growl emitted from my throat. "Fate... dug through... my... underwear... drawer!"'

I angrily tossed my underwear onto the floor and jumped off the bed. I stormed into the living room grabbing hold of a permanent marker and some sheets of paper. Gripping the marker tightly I stomped my way to the dining table and slammed the paper down. I ripped off the cap angrily and brought it down on the paper and wrote, "RULES: BETTER FOLLOW THEM!" and began jotting down the rules I wanted my stray to follow.

_1. Don't slam the door._

_2. Clean up after yourself._

_3. Help out with cleaning the apartment._

_4. Don't go through my underwear drawer... without permission._

_5. You are not allowed to sleep in the bed with me. (Whether we have sex or not!)_

_6. You will sleep in the room marked "Vivio"._

_7. You will keep the room nice and tidy._

_8. Come home on time, 6pm sharp. You _better _not be late._

I had run out of room and moved to the second sheet of paper and began writing once more.

_9. If you will be late, tell me before hand._

_10. No smoking. (Just in case! :B)_

_11. Don't bring strange people into the apartment._

_12. You are my daughter not my lover. Actually, you're pretty much my pet. Remember that!_

_13. Stay quiet._

_14. You will eat what I feed you._

_15. My house, my rules, so I'm on top!_

_16. ... you can be on top if I'm in the right mood._

_17. Do your homework._

_18. Keep the toilet seat down._

_19. Don't come in with muddy shoes!_

_20. Close the cap on the toothpaste tube._

Ran out of space again...

_21. Put dirty clothes in the laundry basket. _

_22. Eat quietly._

_23. Don't talk and eat at the same time._

_24. No rough housing in the apartment!_

_25. Recycle._

_26. Oh! No slurping!_

_27. No singing in the shower._

_28. Blow your nose in the bathroom with a tissue._

_29. Turn off lights, electronics, and other things when not using them._

_30. No video games past 9:30pm for special reasons._

After writing down all possible rules I grabbed some tape, taped the 3 pages together, and slammed it on the wall where I pretty much went nuts with the tape. So now I stood in front of my little wall of rules and laughed.

"NYAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly. "Hah! That's what you get for digging through my underwear drawer!"

* * *

It was 5:30pm now, and still no sign of the blonde returning. I was anxious to see if she would actually come back, though she didn't really have to. What we had together was nothing but a one night stand. I didn't really care if she came back or not, I can easily forget that I had stupendously awesome sex with a 15 year old student, I can also forget about the fact she was practically homeless, and had about as much pride as a rat. I can also forget about how pretty her ruby red eyes were. Oh, oh, I can also forget about how great a kisser she was... and... I can't forget about her.

"Where are you?" I mumbled quietly, my worry increasing with every tick of the clock.

I waited impatiently for another 15 minutes before a knock on the door came. I rushed to answer it, my heart racing for some unknown reason. I opened the door and saw the beautiful blonde I had waited for so impatiently.

"Sorry I'm late." Fate apologized.

"No, you're just on time." I replied with a sigh of relief, surprising her when I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. "Welcome home, Vivio."

"Glad to be home." she replied, wrapping an arm around me.

I heard one of the other tenant's door open. I turned my head to see who it was and jumped when I saw the neighbor's daughter Tiana Lanstar, watching us with a quirked eyebrow. The redheaded girl shrugged and continued on her way much to my relief.

"So what did you bring?" I asked Fate, looking over her shoulder. The blonde had a large school backpack slung over her shoulder, a soccer ball in hand, and a traveling suitcase behind her. The blonde didn't have very much with her which surprised me a bit. "Is that all you're going to bring?"

"Yep, all I really need is about a few weeks worth of clothes, my soccer ball, and my hair products." the blonde replied with a big grin.

"Hair... products?"

"Of course! I gotta style my hair up like my brother's." Fate said with a matter of fact tone of voice. "If I don't I'll get kicked out of school for sure." I decided not to pry any further into the matter and just let her into the apartment.

Fate walked in, her hair drifting by me softly like a cool spring breeze. I quickly took notice of the smell of her hair, she smelled different from when she left. I distinctly noticed the scent of my perfume on her from the night before, but I could also pick up a whole other scent I couldn't put my finger on, but it irked me. Was she with another woman?

"So, I get the room marked Vivio?" Fate asked me, her finger pointing to the room I designated. With a court nod of my head I moved aside and watched her enter the room I left vacant. After Fate's image left my sight I followed her into the room and leaned on the door frame. "Whoa, this room is like twice the size of my dorm!" Fate exclaimed with a large grin.

"Heh, make sure to take care of it okay?" I told her with a smile. "This room has a special meaning to me."

"You got it, Okaa-san!" Fate replied with a salute.

I stood back quietly as Fate looked around the room. She didn't seem to mind the fact the room was littered by stuffed animals, the color pink, and some old children's books. Fate did however notice the large poster of some famous singer hanging on the wall. She walked up to it, her fingers touching the singer's cheek affectionately, and her eyes soft and tender.

"You a fan of hers?" I asked.

"No, not really." Fate said ripping her hand away from the poster and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. She looked at me with a dashing grin and added, "It's kind of the other way around."

I quirked my eyebrow and ignored the comment, shrugging I ordered Fate to follow me. With the younger blonde in tow, I led her to the wall that had my house rules on it. Her eyes widened at the large list and stuttered incoherent words.

"These are the house rules, Vivio. I want you follow them religiously, you got it?" I said with my arms crossed, stamping my foot onto the floor to enforce my authority. Fate scrambled to the wall and read through the list, saying each rule with a side comment. "I wasn't thinking about doing this until I realized you went through my underwear drawer."

Fate turned to me and said, "Huh?"

"You went through my personal things, so this is pay back." I answered with a triumphant smirk.

"But I didn't go through anything, you did it." Fate told me with a confused expression on her beautiful face. "You're the one that woke me up remember?"

It was now my turn to say, "Huh?"

"Yea, you got up waking me up in the process and grabbed some new clothes. You even told me to fold them neatly for you." Fate explained. "After that you just kind of went back to sleep after the quickie."

"Huh?"

"Yea, we did it for like an hour. Don't you remember?" Fate asked with a taunting chuckle. A hot blush crept upon my face as mental images began to flood my mind at an amazing rate.

I slammed the palm of my hand in to my face as I groaned, I remembered everything now. I remember how I rode Fate like a bucking bronco, groping her, kissing her passionately, screaming her name in ecstasy... oh God.

"That blush on your face is telling me that you're either half tomato half human, or you've just recalled the moment the neighbor upstairs began to slam on his floor telling you to, and I quote "shut the fuck up", because you were to loud." the blonde haired goddess grinned as she wrapped her arms around me, her right breast pressed against my face.

"Oh God! The neighbors heard!?" I screamed at the blonde's right boob. Fate let out a girlish giggle and held me tightly. "Great, first I get owned at work, next I get nearly raped, third I get saved by you, and fourth I take you home and have sex with you..." I sighed as I decided to give up all retaliation. "I am so going to hell."

"I wouldn't mind following you."

"Shut up, Vivio..."

* * *

Fate eventually let me go and moved onto fixing up her new room. She chucked her suit case full of clothes into one corner of the room, kicked her soccer ball into the stuffed animals, dumped out all of her hair products onto the table, and carefully placed a single photograph beside her night stand.

The beautiful blonde finished setting up her room and trotted to where I was. I sat in front of my large wide screen LCD TV, PS3 controller in hand, and Metal Gear Solid 4 running on hard mode. I was well aware Fate was standing behind me, but I decided to ignore her because I was just mean that way.

"It's a pretty good game, in my opinion." Fate said quietly taking a seat beside me. "So, uh... I read those rules over again and all I got to say is rule 5 can we change it a bit?"

"Why?" I mumbled, too engrossed into the video game. "That rule is perfect. Perfect I say!"

"But, well you usually have me way too tired to move after we've done the deed." Fate replied, objecting to my fifth rule. "I seriously don't even have enough energy to roll off of you, let alone walk all the way into my bedroom."

"I remember that, you're heavy."

"I'm muscle thank you very much."

"Fattie."

"Am not!"

I hit pause and smirked at Fate as I said, "Breasts are really nothing but fat, so you're a fattie."

"Then you're on the same boat with me, _Okaa-san_." Fate replied politely with a playful smile.

"No comment."

After that time passed by quietly between us, if you ignored surround sound gun fire. I continued to play my video game; Fate pulled out her school backpack and started doing her homework. I jumped up in surprise when Fate had asked me a question she didn't understand, I still remember quivering from the sheer content of the math homework. This was advanced stuff, my own school didn't teach something this complicated. Then again if Fate had been telling the truth about her schooling, I couldn't under estimate the TSAB: School of the rich, smart, and the absolutely delicious. So I sucked in my pride and scoffed at Fate and told her to do her own homework.

Fate eventually figured out the question and finished her homework. She put her school supplies away and asked permission to take a shower, I told her not to bother asking me if she could do something like that. When Fate left my side I shivered at the theories that ran through my mind, because surely after Fate's shower, Fate would come out with her wet hair, wet body, and then... and then...

"Kya!" I yelped in embarrassment. I felt almost dizzy when the blood rushed to my cheeks so suddenly. "I can do this... I can do Fate. Seriously, no brainer!"

When Fate finally got out of the shower I was heavily disappointed. Fate had dried her hair and tied it up into a ponytail, the rest of her was extremely well dried off so her large white t-shirt didn't cling to her as I had hoped, and she wore some loose fitting shorts that left many things to the imagination or in my case my lack of imagination

"Have a good shower?" I asked her, mind focused on Snake's aim.

"Yea, I did." Fate replied quietly.

I turned my head to see why the blonde was so quiet now and to my surprise Fate had been sitting on the couch with a rather large textbook with the words "Biology" on its hard cover. I remember seeing that book once; my ex-boyfriend was reading it and found it difficult. He said it was an English textbook with many advanced terminology.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" I chuckled quietly. "Vivio, it's getting kind of late now. We should head off to bed."

"Just a moment, Okaa-san. I have to know this chapter for the test tomorrow; we've only touched a bit of the material in Middle school so I'm not too familiar with it." Fate explained, her eyes scanning the words on the book diligently. "Dude whoa, fascinating!" Fate exclaimed with excitement, her playful grin showed off her pearly white teeth.

'_I never thought I'd hear the words: dude, whoa, and fascinating in the same sentence.'_ I thought grimly.

15 minutes later, Fate closed her textbook and put it away with a content sigh. I looked up her, anticipating for what she would do first to begin our physical contact. I was definitely ready for whatever she had coming my way.

"Night, Okaa-san." Fate said as she bent down and kissed me on the cheek before heading off to her room.

I sat in silence for a minute or two before reality hit me with a sledgehammer. Tonight, yes this night, Fate had passed up her opportunity to have me in her arms... no one has ever given up that chance! With anger boiling within me, I went to bed sexually frustrated.

* * *

My alarm clock began to blare, the familiar buzzing sound telling me to wake up for the day. I got up from bed with a yawn, punched the alarm clock so it would shut up, and sank back into the warm bed covers where I tried my best to return back to my peaceful dream.

"Okaa-san, wake up." I heard Fate's voice call out to me. Not being much of a morning person I had absolutely no control of my actions. "Okaa-san!" Fate called out to me once again. The blonde began to annoyingly poke my cheek over and over again.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'm up, I'm up!" I roared angrily as I forced my body to move. I wiggled out of Fate's embrace and pushed her away from me. "Off, off, off!" I shouted at her.

I groaned as I swung my feet off of my bed and onto the floor. I used Fate's shoulder to steady myself, my hand briefly brushing against her spiked... hair? Opening my eyes wearyingly, I turned my head to face the beautiful blonde.

"Good morning, Okaa-san." Fate chimed as she kissed me on the cheek.

Before me wasn't the seductive Fate, but an overly spiky haired pretty boy. "What on Earth are you wearing?" I blatantly asked her. The hottie before me wore a stylish black business suit with a rose at the breast pocket, a pure white button up shirt, and a blood red tie hanging stylishly down her neck.

"My school uniform?" she answered.

"Could have fooled me." I muttered with an exasperated sigh, rolling my eyes. Why was I so calm about this?

* * *

With Fate's shining eyes glimmering in my direction, I couldn't help but think, _'Today will be the beginning of our story.'_

... had I only known I was correct, I still wouldn't have changed the events that were soon to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sensei no Petto: don't let go of this hand**

By Team GEMINI

* * *

Chapter 4

My Daughter, the Idiot

* * *

Fate and I sat beside each other in the dinner table; my eyes were glued to her gravity defying hair. Everything about it made me stare. The food in my mouth was mashed beyond recognition—I was probably on my second bite of food, and my plate was still full. Her hair... was... amazing.

Swallowing the food in her mouth, Fate's burgundy eyes trailed over to mine. "What's up, Okaa-san?" she asked me with a pearly smile. My heart jumped at the mere sight of her smile, but it stopped dead in its tracks at the sound of her voice. "You're looking at me all funny like." she added with a nervously chuckle.

"Uh, sorry... I think I'm spacing out a little," I mumbled after swallowing the paste like food. I took another bite and swallowed before saying, "Say, how did you bind your chest so well?"

Fate looked down at her chest, her large breasts out of site. Her eyes were half lidded a seductive smile on her handsome face, "Do you wanna see my boobs that badly, Na-no-ha?" The way she said my name, the syllables... oh God if I wasn't in my work clothes, I might have just… never mind. "There's still plenty of time before we head off for the day so..." she paused checking out my formal attire. "If you spare me 10 minutes of your busy schedule, I can probably get you off. You still seem a little mad about my lack of attention last night."

"10 minutes?" I repeated, a little disbelieved. "Pfft, you're good, but you aren't that good."

Fate's eye brow quirked and she pushed her plate aside. I jumped in my skin as she stood up, her spiked up hair staying perfectly still. She turned a frightening gaze to my direction, with a sexy grin on her face. Before I knew it, Fate was in front of me. "Make that 5." she muttered before muting me in a deep passionate kiss.

I felt her hand press against my right breast, kneading the fluffy mound carefully to elicit my moaning voice. Pulling me from my chair, Fate pushed me against the wall, her lips still firmly pressed against mine. Within the kiss, I opened my eye to watch the clock not too far from us. I gasped out when I felt one of her hands brought my leg up to her hip.

"Better start counting." I heard Fate whisper, her free hand running up my skirt. Her fingers grazed my skin, pushing past my panties and entering my body in the most intimate of ways.

The one and only thing I hated about this was... Fate made me "arrive" after 3 minutes.

"I need a new skirt..." I grumbled angrily at her.

"And I need a new pair of pants." she replied.

"You need to get a life." I barked back.

"You need a boyfriend." she retaliated with a grin.

"..."

There was just no way I could reply to that. What was there to say? She had beaten me fair and square in our verbal war. I could get a boyfriend easily! Look at me, I'm hot! No I'm the definition of hot, I'm practically on fire because I'm so good looking... pfft, what does Fate know?

"You're still going to drive me to school right?" she asked me, completely changing the subject in a surprisingly quick rate.

"Ah... we should get changed first okay?"

I motioned for her to go back to her room and Fate did just that. I watched her retreat back into her room, with her image gone from my sight I slumped in my chair exhausted. I've learned my lesson well today; never dare Fate when it comes to any sexual practices. I placed my palm over my face and sighed, how can I allow a mere teenager do something like that to me?

"Wow, you sure are bold Okaa-san. Going to work with that large white stain on your skirt, I hope I don't take after you..." Fate took a weak step back when I sent a glare at her. I noticed she had changed her pants and loosened her tie.

"Wait outside. Now!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Fate saluted me and ran out the door as fast as she could.

She did the smart thing running away, I don't handle anger very well. "I better get changed too." I sighed as I stood up, only to fall face first into the floor. "What the—!?" I blurted out in surprise. "When did my legs get so weak?"

* * *

Fate stood outside balancing on the hand railings of my apartment complex. She had her arms stretched out to distribute her weight. She looked adorable as she played around, I felt kind of relieved to see her playing even though it was a rather dangerous game she played.

"Ne, Vivio, let's get going?" I asked her, my car keys grasped tightly in my left hand. Fate turned her head to look at me and grinned. "Becareful!" I exclaimed when I saw her jump off. "Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack; don't do that again if you ever want to see the light of day again!"

"Yes, Okaa-san."

"Good, anyways my car is parked over there." I pointed to my sports car and headed towards it.

"I am not getting the passenger seat of a Beetle."

I looked at Fate and quirked my eyebrow. "I was pointing to the white car before it. Honestly me, of all people, driving a VW. Are you retarded?"

Fate looked at me with a quirked eyebrow saying, "No, but I do have a bad case of Attention Deficient—oh, you drive a Lancer." I face palmed at my pseudo daughter's remark.

"Point taken."

"I didn't expect you to drive such a sporty car, I saw you as a…" Fate paused and pondered for a moment before grinning widely. "A Ford F-150 driver!"

"Shut up!" I roared angrily causing Fate to jump up in surprise. I stamped my foot onto the ground and pointed a shaky finger at my car. "Get in now, or I'm leaving you here."

* * *

I had my foot on the gas pedal and shifted over to the brakes to slow my car down for the stop sign. Fate sat rather awkwardly in my car. She sunk in her seat as far as her long legs allowed her to. Her hair was prodding my car; I was actually scared that those deadly spikes of hers would pierce through roof. Fate really looked uncomfortable in the car though...

"Roll down the window and stick your head out." I told her sarcastically, my eyes half lidded in a taunting manner. Fate looked at me with a shocked expression and glared at the window switch. "W-What are you—I can't believe you—why!?"

Fate had stuck her head outside the window.

"This does help!" Fate exclaimed gleefully. I groaned when a little old lady stared at us with large eyes. "Wan, wan, wan!" she barked.

"Down girl, down!"

"But I like it!"

"I said down!"


End file.
